Hoshimi
Hoshimi is a fanmade original character. Appearance Hoshimi has raven black hair with ocean blue eyes. She has a smooth pale face and light pink lips. She can be typically be seen wearing the school uniform. Her school uniform is accompanied by a red headband. If seen outside of school, she is usually wearing a blue top with a light blue jean jacket and a denim skirt. She also wears a necklace with three cyan gems on it. In gym class, you can find her wearing a cyan short sleeve tee shirt and a blue pair of shorts. Personality Hoshimi is confident, outgoing, and very extroverted. She enjoys being in the company of others. She is well spoken, and a gifted writer. Backstory She was born to two lovely parents. They died. She lived with her sister Sumishi for most of their lives. Appearances Awake and Alive In Awake and Alive, Hoshimi is running for Literature Club president. Starlit Twisted Information Full Name: N/A Birthdate: Febuary 10th Sign: Aquarius Favorite Animal: Wolf Class: Sophmore Age:15 Theme: My Last Breath ~ Evanescence 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #* Hoshimi = Starlight. # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #* Family? Whats that? Well besides Sumishi]... # About how many friends do you have? #* A few. # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Pretty popular. # What's your favourite drink? #*Milk. # What's your favourite food? #* Chocolate. # What's your birthstone? #*Amethyst. # When is your birthday? #*2/10. # What's your star sign? #*Aquarius. # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Ya. # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*Bullying. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* I can be too talkative. # Where is your family from? #* I don't know actually. # Where were you born? #* Personal! # Are you usually early or late? #* Early. # What's your favourite movie genre? #* Adventure. # What object couldn't you live without? #* A pencil. # What's your dream car? #*Nah. # What would you rate 10/10? #* Sumishi. # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #* Sumishi. # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Outgoing. # Which website do you use most often? #*The DDLC Fandom Wiki W-whats a website? # What's something you really want but can't afford? #* A publisher. # What would your dream room look like? #* The same way, but with writers quotes on the walls. # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*I can balance a pencil on my nose. # What are you addicted to? #* Love # What's your biggest fear? #* My sister dying. # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*I like Hoshimi, but if I had to, I'd pick Hana, which means flower. # What makes you really angry? #* People hurting my sister. # What would you do with a million dollars? #* Buy my sister and I a nice life. # What's your main hobby? #*Writing. # What's your favourite scent ever? #* The air of a spring night. # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #* A dog of some sort. # What's your favourite quote? #*"Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you." # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*J Walking Me? Do illegal things? I don't do that. # What's your least favourite food? #* Olives. # What's your least favourite drink? #*Cola. # What's your favourite school subject? #* History. # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*Waffles. # What's your allowance? #* Allowance? Well, I work if that is what you mean. # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #* Short. # What's your most precious treasure? #* My sister Sumishi]. # What's your special skill? #* # What's your favourite colour? #*Blue! # Where would you most like to live? #*In a nice peaceful cottage with my sister. # Who has affected your life most? #*Sumishi. # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* Evanescence. Especaily the albums Origin and Whisper. I bet my sister has heard enough of that for a lifetime. # If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be? #* Blue sounds nice, but only the tips. # What's your favorite feature of your body? #*I'm small and agile. Trivia *While in the chat and looking for names for a different character, Rose found the name Hoshimi and decided to base a character off it. *Hoshimi's sister is Sumishi. *Hoshimi is said to possibly be self-aware. *Rose has confirmed that she had looked into making the character's name a direct parallel to Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony due to loving the character so much. She decided against this. Gallery Hoshimi Casual Outfit.PNG|Hoshimi in her casual outfit. Hoshimi School Uniform.PNG Category:Original Characters Category:RoseSnow’s OCs